The Sound of Water
by Dark Oath
Summary: lacking on inspiration, I gave myself a one word prompt water. This is the result. An exploration into Nevan's character.


A/N: I've been suffering from a total lack of inspiration lately, so in an attempt to get me writing again, I

wrote a list of one word prompts in the hope it might give me some ideas. I've had a few ideas that are starting to take shape which are all based around elemental themes (can't think of anything for the non-elemental ones at the moment XD).

It is possibly strange that water made me think of Nevan, with her being more like an electric guitar, but I had this idea and I really like Nevan as a character so this gave me an opportunity to take a short exploration into her character and how I see her personality.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That honour belongs to Capcom.

THE SOUND OF WATER

The waterfall was the constant soothing background noise in what many called her 'lair'. Nevan knew she was no angel, and far be it from her to deny her nature, but she did object to her abode, that she had named 'The Sunken Opera House', being referred to as something as crude as a lair.

Many a man had met his death at her lips, but she never made the experience unpleasant. She was a sensuous woman and it pleased her to provide another with pleasure, but the price paid for her pleasure in return was high.

In keeping with Nevan's sensuous nature, the Opera House was a place for pleasure. It's muted colours were gentle on the eye, the stone the room was carved into was smooth and slightly warm to the touch, a faint but pleasing musky smell hung in the air. The many candles cast a soft light, the gentle flickering adding another dimension to the overall effect designed to heighten all the senses. But in the quietness between lovers, the sound of the water falling outside was what she loved most.

She was intrigued by the young devil hunter making his way through Temen-ni-gru, but it was the change in the sound of the water as he passed through that had alerted her to his imminent arrival. She patiently waited as she heard the door open and watched the young man with interest.

As he neared the centre of the room, she deemed it time to make her entrance. Fluttering as bats past either side of his body, her consciousness connected within these separate entities, she delighted in the effect of her soft touch on his body, but also pleased at the power she sensed within the boy.

Her initial confrontation piqued her interest. Nevan was impressed and unsurprised that her powers of seduction hadn't been effective, though she would admit to herself she was mildly disappointed as she noted that with his strength he would have made a worthy, albeit brief lover.

Turning to face her antagonist with smooth confidence, she now relished to the opportunity to exercise her real power, with she discharged as electrified attacks.

Nevan had discovered millennia before that her power manifested itself in an electrical form, like many demons. Though unlike most, who feared elements they could not control, Nevan had learnt that water could not only soothe her, but enhance and conduct her power. So she had learnt to control both.

By manipulating the moisture in the air, she could give her attacks shape and form. She used this now making it difficult for her opponent to avoid. Before the boy could adjust to any pattern, she changed it, or used the water trapped in the stone floor so she could project a concentrated burst of energy shooting up from under his feet or electrify the whole floor, forcing the boy to leap into the air, leaving him vulnerable to attack from a seeming swarm of bats.

The battle with the devil hunter was long and hard. She growled in frustration as he dodged attack after attack, or seeming to instantly recover the ones that made contact rendering them as good as useless. But she found that despite her frustration, she wasn't angry with her current failure. She was enjoying herself immensely in this clash with the young man.

She was losing and she knew it. She had expended a lot of energy and the air was dry and crackling with static. Her opponent was gradually breaking through her defences. All she could do know was try to keep her strength up to shield herself. In a desperate attempt to gain some energy, she used what little she had to instead of fully turning into a swarm of bats, to partially use that power to mould some of her physical form into a lethal weapon that seemed to cut the very air as it spun from her body and stabbed from the floor repeatedly in an attempt to impale the boy who was agilely jumping out of the way. Almost spent, she tried to replenish her energy by feigning greater weakness to get close enough to absorb his power, but the devil hunter remained wary, keeping his distance until she mistimed her final attack, allowing him the opportunity of a well placed blow.

Exhausted and injured she collapsed. But instead of feeling stone beneath her, she felt warm arms break her fall. Seeing a faint opportunity, she made one last effort to regain some strength from him. Cold metal and pain as a bullet pierced her abdomen halted her. Resigned to her fate and aware of the oblivion that awaited her, she relaxed into those arms, enjoying the warmth and strength in them. This son of Sparda was everything she had expected him to be. Placing her hand almost affectionately to turn the handsome face towards her, rather than face the oblivion, she made the choice to help this young man. She would offer her soul, her power in a way she knew he would appreciate. Closing her eyes with a smile, she allowed herself a second to indulge in the feel of his arms, her hand running down his chest, the smells around her. Imagining the flickering light she knew was there. But lastly, as she transformed giving herself over, she listened with joy to the sound of her beloved water.

The boy looked at the strange guitar in his hands. He grinned. Now it was time to rock.


End file.
